When you're gone
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: I've never felt this way before.Everything that I do, reminds me of you.And the clothes you left lye on the floor.And they smell just like you.I love the things that you do... [Sasuhina] [songfic]


**.:. Editing .:.**

**(Omg. I finally edited a fic. Nothing changed. Just corrected the mistakes I found. I bet it still has mistakes though -.-)**

**I should be updating my other fanfics but I finally decided to write a song fic based on "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. I'm not a fan but every time I hear this song I think "Sasuhina"**

**So here it goes. My first attempt at a song fic**

**This is post time skip. They are around ****18**** (incredible how I keep writing them with that age)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song "When You're Gone". Basicaly the only thing I own are my own fics... -.-**

_**When You're Gone**_

Marrying Naruto-kun, having children and living a happy life. That was her dream. It was quite improbable of happening since he was finally with the girl of his dreams and he had fulfilled his promise of bringing Sasuke back; it had taken more time than he thought but he did it anyway; only after the Uchiha had fulfilled his own goal: Killing his brother.

But now back to Hinata. Now that Naruto had a perfect life she knew her chances had diminished considerably, not that they were that big to begin with. But she still had hope, she never gave up. Well, at least until her father had said two terrible words.

"Arranged marriage" He said like he was talking about something trivial, like the weather.

"W-wh-what?"

"Ever since I noticed Hanabi was better than you in every way I made sure you wouldn't be the heiress." Her father's words felt like a bucket o ice thrown at her. If she wasn't used to it she would probably give in to the tears that were threatening to spill from her face. But she knew better; tears would only make it worse.

"W-wh-who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Her father spat like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He always made it clear how much he despised everyone who even thought about betraying their own village. To discover that the one she was supposed to marry was one of the biggest traitors of the village was a shock.

"W-Why?!?"

"Old agreement. It doesn't matter now. You have to honor the Hyuuga name"

"Hai Otousan." Even after she had conquered so much in her life like better ranks and more friends, one thing that never changed was that when it came to her father she was still the same twelve year old Hinata.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Not even a month passed after her father had made the announcement she was getting married and she was officially Uchiha Hinata.

Sasuke seemed just as happy as her with the marriage. They never talked nor even spared the other a glance. She was used to it. The only person at her old house who didn't completely ignore her has Neji, but he was never really home. Being an Anbu came with a lot of responsibilities. Sasuke himself was an Anbu too; he was on the same team as Neji.

So with him being an Anbu and she being a Jounin with a Genin team to train they didn't saw each other that much. Not that the times that they did they would talk or even recognize each others presence. She needed time to adjust, to call the place she was a home; and then maybe, maybe, get to know the man that was now her husband.

She never thought about depending on him though. The only image Sasuke ever gave her was of someone who only thought about himself. Other people only existed to slow him down.

Three months passed and not a word was spoken between them. The futon that she slept was meant to occupy two people; only one side was used however. She was getting lonely; living in a huge house practically alone made her uneasy. She never stayed too much at the house because of that.

One day when she was walking around to avoid going home she heard something that made the little spirit she had shattered.

"Hey Chouji, have you heard?" Ino asked her fa...no, not fat; slightly big teammate.

"What?" He asked between bites. The years haven't changed then so much; Chouji could always be seen eating and Ino always seemed to be more interested in other people business.

"I heard Naruto finally popped the question."

"Really? What did Sakura say?"

"Yes, of course. I heard that…" But Hinata didn't hear the rest of her sentence; she ran away to the only place she could call a home now. The Uchiha residence. She didn't go to her room however; Sasuke was at home, surprisingly, and the last thing she wanted was to be a bother, knowing full well that he would be more than annoyed seeing her in that state.

She ran to the training grounds that the manor possessed. It was the second beast thing to do after crying on her bed; attack a poor innocent log. How long it had passed before her fists started bleeding she didn't know how to say. Not even when it had started raining she stopped. She only noticed what she was doing and where she was when hands as pale as hers stopped her fist in the middle of the process of giving another punch to the log. Her eyes meet pure black ones and that was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

It was still dark when she woke up. She noticed she wasn't on her room; she was laying on the couch of the living room. She felt sore and like she would be sick. Suddenly the light went on and with a gasp she closed her overly sensitive eyes.

"You're awake." She heard the voice that she didn't hear since they had said 'I do,' say in his usual emotionless tone. She looked at him to see that he was coming from the path that led to the kitchen and he seemed to have tea in his hands. To say that she was surprised when he gave it to her was an understatement.

"Arigato." She said, her voice coming out weak and smaller than it already was. The tea made her feel a lot better and she was surprised that she didn't know Sasuke could make things himself. She usually made the meals without even asking him anything and he never complained. She looked up to thank him again but when she meet his eyes she was regained speechless. There she could see all the questions he wanted to ask but didn't really know how to.

"Do you know how it is to feel like your life is useless?" She decided to answer him even though that technically he hadn't asked anything "Like everyone thinks lowly of you and you're just in their way? Probably not. But that's how I felt all my life. A bother and a failure. The only thing I had going on my life was him; my light, my inspiration, my everything. I always hoped he would someday notice me, but I was a mere shadow compared to the pink beauty he had his eyes on. But I still had hope; she didn't seem to like him the same way. That is; not until recently. And just as easily as it came, the only light I had was taken. So, it's understandable that sometimes I feel like letting it all out. No one ever saw me do it though; I don't like to worry people with unimportant things." It was probably the most she had ever talked to anyone, someone who was practically a stranger nonetheless. But she felt like she owned him an explanation. She was living in his house and he even cared to take care of her.

Sasuke remained silent for a long time. She didn't dare to meet his eyes; if she had she would se the hesitance in them. Like he thought he would regret what he was about to say.

"I do know." He finally said, startling her and making her look directly into his eyes. "When I was young, when my parents were alive; the only thing my father saw me as was a bad copy of my brother. And even though he was the one who made me look weak and useless to our father; my brother was my inspiration, the one I wanted to be like. That is, until the massacre. You know what really happened right?" She nodded; few were the ones that had access to what really happened with all the Uchihas. Most of the people of the village thought they all died of a weird disease. "So, just like you; the only person I had ever admired betrayed my trust. The rest every one already knows; I finally got my revenge." Hinata didn't tear her eyes away from him the whole time he was talking. Even though his face and tone were emotionless you could see that what happened to him scarred him deeply. And that he didn't seem content.

"You are not happy though, are you?" She saw his eyes widen for a second before they were emotionless once again. He was truly surprised; no one had asked him that, ever.

"What do you mean? I fulfilled my goal."

"Yes you did. But…what now? What do you do with your life now?" Sasuke was speechless; he had plans for his life: rebuild his clan. But he couldn't tell her that. He finally was able to make her talk to him. Telling her that he wanted to have children would make her livid and probably mute for the rest of their lives from the shock.

"Ice cream is a better way to drown on you sorrows. Remember that."

"H-hai"

"_What a weird thing to say"_

The next morning things seemed lighter at the Uchiha house. Hinata was humming softly while making breakfast and Sasuke hadn't come back from his daily morning training.

"Ohayo." She said to him for the first time, and also doing something she hadn't done in a while; smiling.

"Ohayo" He said in a barely audible voice; but she heard it anyway. Happily putting the food on the table she sat and noticed he was with his Anbu uniform.

"Mission?"

"Hai. I'll be gone for a few days. Will you be alright?"

"H-hai. I-I'll buy ice cream." She said giving him a small smile and blushing a little. He only smirked.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She didn't really want him to leave. They had just made some progress and he has suddenly leaving. No one ever heard her and comprehended her like he did that night. And even though ice cream did help a lot; it was nothing like someone to talk to.

"Ne, sensei; are you ok?" She looked down to her twelve year old gennin student; Daiki. He looked at her worriedly and with a small blush on his face. She never understood why both the boys on her team had a constant blush when looking directly at her.

"I'm fine Daiki. Just a bit distracted."

"Are you sure?"

"She said she's fine. Leave neechan alone." Hyuuga Hanabi said appearing out of no where with the other boy of the team; Akito.

The team she was responsible for was surely an odd one. Her sister was the strongest of the three; and the one who had the worst temper. But when it came to brains Akito was the best; Lee, who had replaced Iruka at the Academy, said that he could be compared to Shikamaru when said one was his age. And Daiki, well, Daiki was her favorite. He was the one she hoped to improve. He was quite strong and smart when needed to be but when their weren't on missions he could be easily overlooked. Ninja weren't supposed to be overlooked; they were supposed to be looked up to.

"Hanabi, you should really work on your people skills. You are to be a leader soon."

"Hump." The younger Hyuuga said flipping her hair.

"Let's go. The Hokage said we have a mission"

"It's not another cat is it?" Akito asked already dreading the answer.

"Sorry." Was all Hinata said smiling apologetically to her students. Team 5 groaned.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the_

_day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

After finally having to rescue another cat from a three, they separated on their on ways. Loneliness surrounded her again and she caught herself wishing Sasuke was home. It was funny. A week before she would dread the thought of being alone with him in the same place as her; now she missed him.

When he finally came back she didn't say anything. They kept staring at each other not really knowing what to say. Suddenly things were awkward.

"Tadaima"

"O-okaeri…" She felt the heat coming to her face. Why was she blushing? She hasn't done that in a long time.

With time they became used to those kind of thing; greetings, small chat about unimportant things, discussions about missions and the situation of the Five Country's. That was how Sasuke learned he didn't marry an airhead like he use to think; Hinata even though looking all sweet and innocent was well aware of the world they lived in and was able to fight for what she believed.

When one of them went to missions the other would feel unease. Was he/she ok? When was he/she coming back?

That was what usually came to their minds. And also the fact that the house was almost unlivable without another presence with them. Hinata never really liked the place they lived, she could feel all the tormented souls that habited the place with them; but Sasuke made it a little better; that way she felt more secure. And Sasuke himself always wondered why he was still there; the memories of what happened never stopped hunting and yet he was still there.

When he came back she felt like hugging him tightly and never letting go. But she knew she could never do that. Instead she just smiled at him and tried to make him see how happy she was for having him back.

When she came back all he wanted to do was hug her tightly and say how much he missed her. He would never do that without her consent though. Instead he felt content with the smile she gave him; which made his insides turn in a pleasant way.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left lye on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

It was a rather weird day the day she said she would go out to buy food and he said he would come too. While he walked like it was the most normal thing in the world, she kept her head down and could almost feel the eyes of people burning on her back. When a hand came to her chin she felt like screaming but she refrained herself of doing so when she looked into the deep black eyes of the owner of said hand.

"Keep your head up." The tone he said it could be described as emotionless by other people but she could clearly hear the annoyance behind it.

"H-hai" She said biting her lower lip and blushing furiously from the contact. He continued to walk but she stayed back looking at his back and blushing still. When he noticed she wasn't near him he looked back and sighed in annoyance. Going back to where she was he took her hand and stated to walk again with the ex-Hyuuga heiress that felt that if it weren't for the other hand in hers she could die right there and than.

And to make things even better; when they passed through Ichiraku's they heard the familiar voice of their hyperactive blond friend calling them

"Hey! Sasuke, Hinata!" He said going out of the stand and going their way. The sight of Naruto coming her way was enough to make her paler and her hand go limp on the hold it was. She felt Sasuke tightening the hold on her hand; it was kind of possessive but it didn't hurt and right now it has all she needed. She tightened her grip on his hand also and hoped it would be enough to refrain her from fainting.

"Hey guys. Haven't seen you in a while. Have you heard of the news?" Naruto seemed truly happy and like he could start jumping from happiness ant time.

"Hn."

"H-hai Naruto. Con-con-congratulations." It didn't hurt as much as she thought say that. Suddenly the only thing she could think off was the hand that was on hers and how she had never felt anything like it.

"Thanks Hinata! By the way, Sakura said she needed to talk to you later."

"Re-really? Th-thanks"

"We have things to do dobe. Now get out of our way"

"As rude as ever. Thought that marriage would lighten you up a bit but nooo…" They didn't hear the rest because they had already started to walk away the second Naruto had opened his mouth.

"Arigato" She whispered not knowing if she wanted or not for him to hear. She kept her eyes on the ground again and blushed slightly and even though she wasn't looking at him she could tell he was staring at her. That made her blush more and hear something she never heard coming from him; a chuckle. She looked up abruptly at him and sure enough the evidence was there. Uchiha Sasuke seemed happy; it made his naturally handsome features stand out even more, she didn't think it was possible. The sight of him happy for the first time they had met made her smile too.

After that she couldn't go shopping for food without thinking of Sasuke's happy face. Actually she couldn't do anything without thinking of him. When she was cooking she remembered the times he stays behind her and steals whatever she's cutting saying he's hungry and that she takes to long to cook. Or when she's training and she recalls that that generally when both of them have free time together most of it is spent training. She couldn't even do laundry without thinking of him and his careless way; he always leave his clothes on the floor. And she always wonders how can they be dirty and still smell wonderfully like him. And she couldn't help but feel happy to know that he isn't as perfect as everyone thought and that she's one of the few people that know him for him. Not the Uchiha prodigy, not The Last Uchiha but just Sasuke.

_[Chorus_

_We were made for each other_

_I'll keep forever_

_I know we were_

_Ohhhhh_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can only breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

One day she found herself sitting in a table on a café with a girl her age with pink hair that sat just in front her. Sakura started fiddling on her seat. It was weird; the normally out going girl was the one nervous and the shy one was looking at her worriedly.

"Sakura, is every thing ok?"

"Yes! I mean, no…I mean; I've been wanting to apologize to you."

"A-apologize? Why?"

"For Naruto. Everyone knows how much you liked him and even though I still took him from you without talking to you first." To say that Hinata was surprise was an understatement. There Sakura was; apologizing even though she did nothing wrong in the first place.

"He was never mine to begin with."

"But still. You liked him first and still I…" Sakura looked so lost, so sorry. She kept looking down to her hand and seemed that was about to cry. Trying to comfort her friend Hinata put her hand over hers and smiled sweetly at her.

"Sakura, I'm fine. I truly am"

" Are you sure?"

"Definitely"

"So, would it be too much to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"M-me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to have just Ino in my wedding. And besides, Naruto must be asking the same thing to Sasuke at this very moment."

"To be your bridesmaid?" Hinata said laughing at the mental image of Sasuke looking utterly disgusted with the proposal.

"Well, I think you would look better on the dress." Sakura said laughing also.

The rest of the afternoon was spent happily in that café. When Sakura and she parted she started to think how things had changed. Six months ago when she had just gotten married the thought of being Sakura's bridesmaid on her wedding with the boy she used to think she loved would be enough to bring her to tears and probably eat the whole stock of ice cream in the world. But now all she could think was she and Sasuke entering a church together as a couple; even though it wasn't for their own wedding it would still make her blissfully happy.

"You seem distracted" She almost jumped when a voice came from beside her.

"Sasuke! You startled me."

"Hn. I assume Sakura already talked to you"

"Hai. And Naruto to you."

"Hn"

"What did you say?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked first" She said pouting cutely at him. If he wasn't the well trained ninja he was he would be blushing right now.

"And I won't answer if you don't." He said smirking at her defeated look. She has learned not to argue with him because he could be just as stubborn as her cousin.

"I said yes of course."

"Really?" He said sounding a bit surprised and raising a brown at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said gathering all the courage she had and looking straight at his eyes so that he could see that she was really ok with it.

"I was hoping you didn't. I told the dobe I would only do it with you by my side" That regained her speechless. Did he really say that? No it was impossible. But even though her mind told her that, her body seemed to be in shock still. Sasuke looked behind him to see Hinata as red as a tomato and staring at him with wide eyes. Only then he noticed he had spoken his mind too soon.

"_It's no use taking it back now" _He thought while going to the place she was still standing, looking at him like she couldn't believe what she saw.

He was standing right in front of her, only inches were separating then. He looked down to the girl that was hunting his dreams for sometime now; not that he was complaining. She was way better to dream of than the assassination of his parents. He couldn't help but touch her face, her beautiful soft face.

"Sasuke…" She breathed out his name and leaned to the hand that was touching her face; it gave her a warm feeling. The way she said his name always made chills go up his spine. And oddly; he liked it.

"Hinata…" He was now holding her face with both his hands and his own has so close that they could feel their breaths on their faces. She had her eyes half closed and she felt like she could faint at any moment. He, anticipating this, was quick to close the distance between them.

As soon as their lips meet Hinata didn't feel like fainting anymore. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and her face burning but nothing in the world could make her black out in a moment like this. Soon she was putting her hands on his neck and pulling him closer to herself; if that was even possible. After a few moments like that she felt his toung on her lips asking for entrance. Hesitantly she opened her mouth and let him in. If she thought she was in heaven before, it was nothing compared to how she felt right now. He wasn't harsh like she was kind of expecting. A little possessive, but caring nonetheless. For him; she tasted sweet, and even though he didn't really like sweets, her sweetness was one he didn't mind tasting every time.

When they parted they kept staring at each others eyes and ignored that basically everyone that was on that street was staring shamelessly at them. He took her hand and they walked back to their home.

Three months after that, there she was standing in front of a mirror in her sleeveless lavender dress preparing herself for Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Every bridesmaid had the same dress stile; the only thing that changed was the color. Hers was lavender because Sakura and the others insisted it was the best color for her. Ino's was blue because it complemented her eyes and Tenten's was a reddish pink.

When it was time they walked down the aisle she felt as nervous as if it was her own wedding. Sasuke was as handsome as always and as they walked to where they were supposed to stand she could feel people talking about them. They were married for almost a year and still there were people who couldn't believe what they saw. They parted; him going to Naruto's side and her next to where Sakura would soon be standing.

Sakura looked beautiful in her wedding dress; that, like the bridesmaids, was sleeveless, but hers was pure white with pink petals of sakura flowers on the bottom and she was wearing white gloves. Naruto looked at Sakura like he was seeing an angel and she knew for sure they would be happy. Every one was looking at Sakura now but when she glanced at Sasuke however he was staring straight at her and only her with such intensity that it made her blush. She didn't break the stare though.

The whole ceremony went on like this. They staring at each other and not even paying much attention to what was going on.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, to be your wife. In sickness and in health 'till death due you apart?" (a/n: sorry if this is wrong)

"I do" And right then she saw Sasuke mouth the same words directly at her and it made tears come to her eyes. It was like it was their wedding; the wedding they would cherish instead of the one they were forced upon.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, accept this man, Uzumaki Naruto, to be your husband. . In sickness and in health 'till death due you apart?"

"I do" And, imitating Sasuke, Hinata mouthed the same words to him. She hoped the people that were invited to the wedding thought she was crying out of happiness. And even though she was crying she could see Sasuke smiling at her.

"You may now kiss the bride" And how Sasuke wanted to kiss his bride; but he refrained himself of it knowing that would spoil his friends moment.

And that night, for the first time, the other side of the futon she slept was occupied.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Almost every thing changed. The only one that didn't was that when they were gone for a long time the other would worry senseless. But even though that didn't change one thing did. They could now embrace each other without thinking about the consequences and say without any shame:

"I missed you"

**That took a long time…**

**And I think it got kind of corny. But the person that can write about love and not be corny is a professional writer and I'm just an amateur.**

**But overall I like it. This is a big surprise because I'm constantly displeased with myself. **

**Well. Please review and tell me what you though**

**And by the way, this is only an oneshot and my first time doing a song fic so please don't be hard on me. **

**You don't have to read what's underneath this. It's just me being random. **

**And this could be considered a very, I mean very, late birthday gift for Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hey. That's not fair!**

**Me: What are you doing here? O.o**

**Sasuke: That's not important. How come Neji gets his birthday fic on the day of his birthday and I get one that's more than two months late?**

**Me: Are you seriously complaining? I make practically every fic I write pairing you up with Hinata and I just made you this huge oneshot and you are complaining? You… stay quiet or I'll change my favorite paring to Itahina.**

**Sasuke: No! Anything but Itahina.**

**Me: behave then.**

**Itachi: Hey. That's not fair. Just because of this little brat I won't be able to have a fic with Hinata?**

**Me: Don't be depressed. I'll make something for your birthday. **

**Itachi: My birthday was almost five months ago.**

**Me: It was? Oh… I'll make it up to you some how. I intend to write every Hina pairing that I like at least once. **

**Every guy in the show that I like: Really?**

**Me: Really. But it will probably take some time because I'm currently hooked on sasuhina and gaahina.**

**Sasuke and Gaara : -smirk-**

**Rest: -sulk- **

**Me: Well. That is it. I'm done with being random. Make this crazy girl happy and review will ya? **


End file.
